Just the Way You Are
by Forgotten.Fear
Summary: It's raining, it's pouring, and Kagome has math homework... and don't forget to throw in a very wet hanyou, and little kiss in the park...(Not good at summaries) R & R, flamers welcome.


_**Yah, um, I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story. And, um, it kinda sucks cuzI wrote in like, one day, so yah, enjoy...  
**_  
**Just the Way You Are**  
By. xox.:Mandie:xox

Kagome gently bumped her head on the wooden desk where she sat in her room. Tears of frustration pooled at the corners of her eyes.

She raised her head and rested it in her hand. With the other, she tapped her pencil on the marked-up paper that lay in front of her.

"Of all the fricked up subjects that I have in fricked up grade nine, it had to be fricking math that I have homework in!" Kagome semi-yelled, clearly frustrated. She looked at her textbook, studying the question.

_Evaluate:  
Negative 3 times the square root of 144 times **x **plus **y** – (**-c**) divided by 3 times the square root of 16_

Kagome looked at the paper then glanced at the textbook. She sighed and scribbled the equation onto the grudge-y looking sheet. Kagome ran her hand through her hair, her other hand poised to jot down some miraculous answer she would come up with.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Kagome still sat at her desk, working on the same question.

A run of thunder outside her window rattled the glass. Kagome decided that she deserved a break.

"An hour and forty-five minutes and I still have… let's see… ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Kagome sighed and flopped down onto her bed, flipping open a magazine.

A clawed hand grasped the side of the Bone Eater's Well in Kagome's time. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the mouth of the well. His fuzzy white ears twitched. He turned his head and sniffed the air. _Humph, it's raining. _Inuyasha slid open the doors of the well house. The rain was pelting down pretty hard. He looked around. On the second floor of Kagome's house, a light was on. _Good, she's still up…_

Inuyasha ran out into the rain the short distance between the well house and the tree outside her window was made even shorter thanks to Inuyasha's long strides.

Kagome briefly looked up from her magazine to look out the window. The sky had darkened and crystal clear raindrops pitter-pattered on the window pane. She returned to reading her magazine, unaware of the pair of amber eyes, that held both longing and loss, that were watching her.

_She looks so happy, comfortable here in her own time, _Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome read her magazine, lying on her bed. _But when she's with me, she looks, I dunno, tired. _He lowed his gaze and looked at his hands. _I don't deserve her. _He reached up and put his hand on the glass of Kagome's window, his claws making a clicking noise when they rested on the clear wall. Kagome's head shot up. She whipped her head around. Her raven hair fanning out around her. She quickly ditched her magazine ad reverted her gaze to the hanyou at her window. Inuyasha's amber gaze caught her brown one but quickly looked away.

"Inuyasha… wh…" Kagome breathed. Truthfully, she was shocked to see a white haired teenager sitting in her tree in a red haori who was soaked to the bone. She'd heard a click on the glass, that's what caught her attention. But seeing Inuyasha was definitely a pick-me-up.

Kagome hopped off her bed, a sincere smile of happiness spread across her face. She went up to the window and put her hand over Inuyasha's, only a thin piece of glass stopping them from falling into each other's arms.

_She's… she's happy to see me! _Inuyasha thought when he looked up to see Kagome's littering eyes. He watched Kagome blink back tears and rest her forehead on the glass. All o a sudden, as if someone had called her name, she backed away from the window and ran out of the room.

"I can't believe it, Inuyasha's actually here!" Kagome sang as she ran down the stairs. She dashed through the kitchen.

"Where's the fire, sis?" Sota asked, with a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

Kagome still wore a smile on her face. "Inuyasha's here!"

Inuyasha sat in confusion as he watched the person who gave meaning to his life run out the door.

"Kagome… I thought…" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome had left, run out on him. He shook his head. "No, she's not like that. She likes me for me… the way I am." Inuyasha backed away from the window and back under the canopy of leaves. _It was wrong to come here. _He sighedand leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Kagome threw on a jacket at amazing speed, her heart pumped adrenaline through her veins. _I can't believe Inuyasha's actually here. _She ran out into the rain. Within minutes she was drenched, but to Kagome, nothing mattered more to her right now than seeing Inuyasha. She sprinted around the corner to see him jump out of the tree and start walking towards the well house.

Inuyasha's haori was plastered to his muscular build with his white hair clinging on this back. His bangs drooped over his eyes and stuck to his face.

Kagome leaned against the wall. "Oh… Inuyasha…" Then she realized that Inuyasha was leaving. "Inuyasha! Hey, Inuyasha wait up!"

The sad hanyou's ears flicked at the sound of Kagome's angelic voice. He turned to see Kagome running towards him. He took a step back and blinked, thinking he was dreaming.

"Inu… Yasha…" Kagome said between breaths when she reached her target. "What're… you doing here?"

The rain still fell, creating puddles, each reflecting the hanyou and the teenaged girl standing together. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Even though she wore an expression of happiness on her face, the rain made it look like she was crying.

Inuyasha reached out and put a clawed hand under her chin. "Ka… Kagome, are you, uh, crying?" Kagome blinked, but then her look of confusion turned into one of her comforting smiles. She made a small laugh.

"Maybe… but what are you--?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's haori. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Inuyasha didn't reply but hugged Kagome closer. "Inuyasha?"

"Do you still like me? … The way I am?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. "I mean, do you still think that I'm okay as a hanyou?"

Kagome laughed and backed away from Inuyasha. She took a few steps back to her house. "Nope, sorry Inuyasha. I don't like you the way you are." She turned and started walking back to her house.

"Wha--?" Inuyasha stumbled backwards. He felt he could die right then and there. Kagome's words had hurt him more that any wound would.

Kagome stopped before she turned the corner. She looked back at Inuyasha. "I love you the way you are." Then she ran. Ran past her house and into the park across the street.

"She… Loves me the way… the way I am" Inuyasha repeated, before he chased her into the park. Kagome kept running but Inuyasha was obviously way faster. By now the rain had stopped, but it had given everything a slight glitter.

"Holy shit, what a workout!" Kagome breathed as she hid behind a tree, trying to listen for Inuyasha's approach. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was in front of her, his arms against the trunk, preventing her escape.

He growled playfully, "You're on helluva person to understand, you know." Inuyasha's lips came down on Kagome's. "That's why I love you. Just the way you are."

_**The End**_

Hope you enjoyed this story. It's shorter than usual, but meh... I had fun. To read is to care, but to review is to love... Flamers welcome...xox


End file.
